


Happy Birthday, Ino-chan

by Dustbunny3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Birthday Sex, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fade to Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:56:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakura wants Ino to have a special birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Ino-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Ino's birthday some years ago.

Sakura is covered only in the loosest sense of the word by a long silk ribbon, red as sin. It crisscrosses her chest, hiding her breasts but not her hardened nipples. From a strategically-placed bow, a gift tag dangles; it's a full minute before Ino recognizes her own name between Sakura's spread thighs.

"Ino-chan..."

Looking above Sakura's neck for the first time since walking into the room, Ino drinks in the flush face and full, red lower lip. The effect is no less appealing for its lack of intention.

Closing the door behind her, Ino moves to unwrap her present.

**Author's Note:**

> Praise appreciated, concrit treasured, flames raspberried.


End file.
